Forum:Kapitel 618 Diskussion
Na Holla, auf einmal sind es doch die Hokage, die hier beschworen werden. Ist mir zwar noch ein bisschen rätselhaft, warum gerade die 4 als diejenigen gelten sollen, die alles wissen, aber vermutlich liegt das nur daran, dass Sasukes Horizont im Bezug auf Wissen ziemlich begrenzt ist... Wie dem auch sei - das erste Kapitel ohne Naruto seit langem. Zwei Fakten störten mich bei diesem Kapitel ein wenig - es ist irgendwie all zu leicht gebannte Seelen mittels Shinigami zurück zu holen. Alles was es braucht ist eine Maske. Hm, bisschen unzufriedenstellend. Aber ok. Und zweitens - die Großeinstellung von Sasuke auf nem Pfeiler um Konoha zu bewundern, also gleiches, wie es auch schon Naruto machte, als er nach seinem Training mit Jiraya wieder zurück kam, und dabei der Schriftzug "This Place ... has changed quite a lot", da konnte ich nur denken - "ähm, nö". Dafür dass dieses Dorf vor gar nicht all zu langer Zeit (in dieser Welt dort.. hier sinds nun schon gut 3 Jahre...) komplett zerstört war, sah es doch schon so gut wie wieder hergestellt aus. Irgendwie dämlich. Als im Eisenreich Sasuke nachgestellt wurde lagen überall noch Holzstapel rum. Zu der Zeit wurde auch der Krieg ausgerufen. Seit dem ist Krieg. Wer hat dieses Dorf gebaut? Die Hainzelmännchen? Na wie dem auch sei, es war mal wieder der Uchiha - Schrein. Allerdings muss mir mal noch einer erklären was der Unterschied zwischen einer Tatami Matte und einem riesigen bemalten und behauenem Felsklotz ist. Scheine fehlgedacht zu haben, in dem ich es immer für zwei unterschiedliche Dinge hielt...?!? Grüße Fukusâku (Diskussion) 07:14, 30. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Naja es soll auch noch "normale" Menschen geben, die zwar keine Ninja sind aber trotzdem in der Lage ein Haus zu bauen ;) möglicherweise hat ja Konohamaru seine Schattendoppelgänger eingesetzt...von dem hat man bis auch noch so gar nichts gesehen ;) : Hm, schon klar. Ich habe auch schon mal einen Nagel in ein Brett geschlagen oder Erde mit nem Spaten ausgehoben ohne dabei auf Mokuton oder Doton - Elemente zurückgegriffen zu haben, aber mal ehrlich - ohne diesen kleinen Special-Effects macht das doch gar keinen Spaß mehr. :-P : Ok, ernsthaft, stimmt schon, dass nicht alles diesen klassischen übermenschlichen Befähigungen bedarf, aber dafür dass in dieser Welt wirklich nicht all zu vel Zeit vergangen sein kann sieht das ganze nicht provisorisch genug aus. Das ist ein Dorf, wie es sich über einige Jahrzehnte hinweg hätte entwickeln können.... ich finde diesen Aspekt des Neuaufbaus nach einer kompletten Zerstörung einfach nicht augenscheinlich genug. Aber watt sulls - wenn Sasuke den Unterschied erkennt ist dem ganze ja genüge getan. (Randbemerkung: Witzig im übrigen dass du auch erst davon sprichst es braucht nicht immer abnormale sondern es geht auch mal mit normalen Menschen, nur um direkt darauf zu überlegen, ob das ganze nicht ein paar Schattendoppelgänger eines jugendlichen Vollpfostens gezimmert haben könnten... :-P ) Grüße Fukusâku (Diskussion) 07:31, 30. Jan. 2013 (UTC) @ Fukusâku aber anscheint muss eine bestimmte Maske sein und nicht irgend eine. zu dem Felsklotz es kann sein das dieser erst später dort platziert wurde damit nicht gleich jeder da runter gehen kann da der Felsklotz ja ein Siegel besitz. Lol vor Oro ist auch nix sicher, nicht einmal ein Shinigami. Aber was ist mit Oro los? Er ist die ganze Zeit so hilfsbereit. Ich bin übrigens der meinung das dieser Riesenstein unter der matte in einer art keller befunden haben kann, so als doppelte sicherung. BM : Das wäre jetzt schon ein bisschen ineffizient von mir, wenn ich in der 617 Diskusskon behaupte, dass gewisse Inkonsistenz in einer Geschichte durchaus vorkommen kann, und ausgerechnet jetzt anfange rumzulamentieren, dass es so aber nicht geht ... dennoch. Dieser Stein widerspricht ein bisschen meiner Vorstellung, da es auch ein Bild gibt, wo man ganz gut sieht, dass die Treppe wirklich unter einer Tatamimatte anfängt. hier beginnt sie unter einem echten Klotz und so zerschossen das Umfeld auch aussieht - ich glaube nicht, dass da eine ganze Treppe rückstandslos verschwindet. Na ja, aber was solls. Oro ist auf jeden Fall schon ein Kautz. Es könnte gut sein, dass er das ganze nur für seine versiegelten Arme gemacht hat. Ist auf jeden Fall ein guter Grund, würde ich sagen. Zu töten ist die Schlange ja ohnehin nicht, er wird also von nun an ein neues und glückliches Lebenskapitel beginnen, nachdem er endlich wieder nach Dingen greifen kann, die auch wirklich vorhanden sind... ;-) Grüße Fukusâku (Diskussion) 07:46, 30. Jan. 2013 (UTC) : Das Kapitel isssst ENDGEIL!! ich freue mich schon aufs nächste! *-* Hi4uz3en (Diskussion) 08:20, 30. Jan. 2013 (UTC) es wundert mich eher wie aus Sasuke plötzlich 6 weiße Zetsus kommen und Oro nur 4 benötigt. zu dem Shiki Fuujin noch es hätte mich schon überrascht wenn man die versiegelten Seelen nicht nochmal benutzen könnte. : Sehr unwahrscheinlich dass da zwei Zetsus "überflüssig" wären - schon allein weil man sieht, dass sie verwendet werden. Oro wird sich doch nicht hier an Ort und stelle vom Shiginami meucheln lassen. Suigetsu hält seinem Zetsu den Mund auf und Oro schlüpft dort mit einem seiner Schlangenkörper rein und der zetsu unter Juugo sieht auch auf einmal aus wie Oro. Ich denke diese beiden sind seine Versicherung am Leben zu bleiben, selbst wenn durch das Shiki Fuujin Chakra von Oro gebunden und versiegelt wird. Dass auch partielle Versiegelungen möglich sind haben wir ja nun schon oft genug erlebt und gesehen. Eine Frage kommt nun aber auch auf - mit Minato wurden 50% vom KyuubiChakra versiegelt. Ist das jetzt auch wieder da? Und wenn ja - wo? In Minato oder einfach so wieder beim Kyuubi...?! Grüße Fukusâku (Diskussion) 09:21, 30. Jan. 2013 (UTC) : es wäre so episch wenn sich einer dieser kage doch noch aus dem edo tensei (wie madara) berfreien könnte und dann gegen ihn kämpft!!!! Aber anderaseits hätten sie das schon im kampf gegen oro machen können? oder vllt doch der 4te kage? ein spezielles antiverseigelungsjutsu^^ :: Ich wuerde es vor allem dem 3. Hokage zutrauen, dass er diese Technik beherrscht. Er war ein Meister aller jutsus, Edo Tensei duerfte ihm wohl bekannt sein (er war immerhin ein Schueler von Tobirama). Interessante Wendung: wie Itachi schon sagte, jedes Jutsu kann geschlagen werden. Und der Krieg liess es wohl nicht zu, die Maske zu bewachen. Gutes Kapitel! TeeTS (Diskussion) 10:05, 30. Jan. 2013 (UTC) vielleicht braucht man die Maske um Shiki Fuujin richtig zu benutzen und so das man sein leben nicht mehr opfern muss. @Fukusâku nicht beide Zetsu's werden zu Orochimaru nur der auf den Suigetsu hockt, den anderen absorbiert Juugo einfach oder lutscht ihn aus. Der 2.Hokage, der das Siegel von Edo Tensei kennt, sollte jetzt eigentlich auch in der Lage sein, sich vom Siegel zu lösen, oder nicht? Und jetzt wissen wir wahrscheinlich auch, wie Madara wohl besiegt wird, oder? Ich würd mal gern sein Gesicht sehen, wenn er den Mann sieht, der als einziger in der Lage ist, ihn zu besiegen.^^ Dann wird er wohl nicht mehr die ganze Zeit mit seinen gefaltenen Armen da cool rumstehen. Das mit dem Nakano-Schrein war auch zeimlich klar. Und SO können die also die Kontrolle über den Krieg gewinnen...[[Benutzer:°Aizen°|'°Aizen°']](Dissi) 10:42, 30. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Interessant wird nun sein inwiefern die Hokages am Krieg wirklich aktiv teilnehmen oder ob die Jungs einfach nur Sasuke die Wahrheit über die Gründung Konohas und Madara erzählen...?! Vor allem wenn sie kämpfen wird man hoffentlich endlich sehen wie stark der 1.Hokage wirklich war und nicht wie bei der ersten "Wiederbelebung" ;) Ich bin wirklich mal gespannt wie Kishi es drehen wird, dass sich nicht sämtliche Hokage gegen Orochimaru wenden. Die einzige mir denkbare Möglichkeit besteht wohl darin, dass Orochimaru ihnen wieder ein Messer in den Hinterkopf rammt. Damit dürften sie dann aber viel zu schwach sein um irgendetwas im Krieg bewirken zu können. Die andere Frage ist dann aber wie viel sie, so kontrolliert, von der Geschichte preisgeben können, die Sasuke interessiert. Falls sie aber ihr volles Potential haben und sich nicht augenblicklich gegen Orochimaru wenden dann sollte Kishi eine gute Erklärung parat haben, warum nicht. Wenn Madara in der Lage war sich zu befreien dann steht es für mich außer Frage, dass sowohl der erste als auch der zweite Hokage dazu in der Lage sind. Ich denke im Übrigen nicht dass der erste Hokage eine nennenswerte Chance gegen Madara hätte. Das letzte Duell war knapp und irgendwie wollte Madara auch verlieren, aber jetzt hat er sowohl sämtliche Fähigkeiten des ersten Hokage als auch das Rinnegan. Damit sollte er kaum gegen den unveränderten Ersten verlieren können. Desweiteren frage ich mich über was Sasuke eigentlich Bescheid wissen will...über Madara und Tobi oder über die Sache mit dem Uchiha Clan, letzteres oder? Mfg Tobi95.208.116.38 15:51, 30. Jan. 2013 (UTC) aber eins muss mann zugeben, Kishi schafft es immer wieder Spannung aufzubauen, da mal ein Kompliment von mir Soweit ich gesehen habe sind da eh menschen in konoha ShisuiTobi (Diskussion) 16:32, 30. Jan. 2013 (UTC)